


[Podfic] Jaws

by themusecalliope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of JoeLawson's story.</p><p> <i>Danny has a secret.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Jaws

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165169) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Jaws](http://archiveofourown.org/works/165169)  
**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0 (2010)  
**Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
**Author:** JoeLawson  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG-13?  
**Summary:** Danny has a secret.  
**Length:** Almost an hour  
**Cover Art:** By the Amazing Reena Jenkins  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/H50/Jaws.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/H50/themusecalliope_jaws.zip)

**Notes:** This podfic was recorded for Fire_Juggler for the #3am archivist appreciation meme. Huge thanks JoeLawson for permission, Reena Jenkins for the cover arts, and Fire_Juggler for compiling the podbook. *bows* Also, many thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
